ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: CORE A - PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The Administrative Core is central to the success of the JHADRC as it provides: (1) the overall direction and strategic planning for the Center, (2) the infrastructure and core resources that accelerate research (3) coordination of interactions between Cores, projects and the Johns Hopkins scientific community, and (4) leadership for interactions of the JHADRC with the national network of AD centers and national programs. The leadership of the JHADRC remains strong and stable, with Dr. Marilyn Albert serving as Director, and Drs. Constantine Lyketsos and Philip Wong as Associate Directors. The Core Leaders also remain the same, under the leadership of Dr. Albert (Administrative Core Leader), Dr. Lyketsos (Clinical Core Leader), Dr. Karen- Bandeen-Roche (Data Management and Statistics Core Leader), Dr. Juan Troncoso (Neuropathology Core Leader) and Dr. Albert (Outreach, Recruitment and Education Core Leader). The primary operation of the Center depends upon an Executive Committee that meets monthly and consists of the Core Leaders and the Project Leaders. A Financial Advisory Committee that meets quarterly. Oversight of the Center is provided by an Internal Scientific Advisory Committee and by an External Scientific Advisory Committee that meets annually. The Executive Committee selected the three new projects for this funding cycle, each of which will focus on the earliest phases of AD. Through strategic planning by members of the Executive Committee of the JHADRC many new core resources have been developed in the past 4 years that will facilitate research and training in the next funding cycle, which are described in the Administrative Core.